Cross Generation: Second Generation
by CrossGeneration
Summary: My mother? A violent, tsundere. My father? A crazy, professional musician. Me? A shinigami. Don't ask. I've known Toshiro-senpai all my life, like, all of it. So here's to me, the child of two experiments. R&R, please! ((some facts don't exactly match up with Bleach in terms of fighting and why he's in the real world, but hey, this is a ff right?))
1. Welcome Home, Not!

_**We only claim right to our OCs. We are fully aware that characters within this story belong to their rightful owners and claim no right to them.**_

Shiro

Screaming. Yeah, that's what it is. Blood-curdling screaming of death. The scent of fresh blood intertwined with the heavy, burning air. Nothing makes sense. The atmosphere chokes me and drags its claws down my throat with every breath. My vision is clouded. A figure comes crashing into me. He said something, but it is futile. His words disappear into the air in echoes. He realizes that I don't understand him and yanks me away from my spot. I stumble after the pulling of my arm. Where am I? I don't know. Everything is a mere blur, a haze. Suddenly, I feel the intense fire to my right. The wooden doors of the manor splinter as another, larger figure comes out. Ribbons of blood flow in front of him, one of which, connects to my back. The sting of the wound finally hits me. The figure that was pulling me looks back at me, blurry eyes wide. It throws itself in front of the larger one to shield me. More bloody ribbons float in the air until both figures fall the the ground, completely still. Burning hot blood splashes and trickles down my body. Wait. This wasn't supposed to happen. This_ isn't _what happened. No! Stop! Stop! STOP!

My body registers the burn of boiling hot water on my skin. I sit up and hit my head. It's metal. A bucket? What the heck? I groggily half open my eyes to find a set of indigo eyes and a mess of matching hair, holding a bucket of what I assume, held the water. I groan. I reach up to it and bring my hand down. My hand makes contact with the skull under the hair.

"Ow!" He shouts. "Is that how your say 'welcome home'!?"

"You poured water on me. Boiling. Hot. Water. In the morning." I growl.

"Well it's not like I can pour cold water on you. It's one of the immunity genes from your mother." He gives me a smile and pats my head. "You were screaming in your sleep, another nightmare?"

"I know, and yes, I'm fine." I say brushing his hand away.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

"The heck?"

I half-asked as I looked down and noticed his tail, soon find his matching cat ears. He was still in his pajamas, which is really only his pants. He puts his claws up to his cheeks.

"Really?" I whine.

"What? You used to love waking up to neko daddy!"

"At least put a shirt on!" I shout.

I can hear the bedsheets in their room move. A thud comes from the wall as she kicks it in annoyance. The sheets move again and a lady walks into my room. Her hair is a mess of crimson matter, she is simply in a tank top and basketball shorts.

"You guys are so loud I can't sleep. Ikuto, all I asked you to do was wake her up," she groans.

"But he poured hot water on me!" I complain.

"Your father was just trying to get you up. Besides, it's not like he could've used cold water."

I sigh. It was true, if I don't wake up my shaking or tickling me, water is the best bet. However, a kiss will wake me up, along with other life threatening situations. And don't you dare call me "Sleeping Beauty" I'll kill you with your eyeballs down your throat.

"Mom, did you know he came home?" I asked her.

"Yeah, he's just here for the month. I went to the airport last night to pick him up."

"Hello, I'm right here. You can asked me," he butts in.

"Okay then, how come you're home for a whole month?" I asked.

"Why? So I could see my favorite daughter!"

I glare at him.

"I'm your _only_ daughter, dad. I'm your only _child_! And you poured boiling water on me!"

My mom laughed.

"That sounds so morbid. Such a bad father," She teased.

My dad lunges over at my mom and tackles her to the floor. He starts to lick her like a cat with a fish. Her attempts to push him off are futile. I rolled my eyes. Really?

"I'm going to make breakfast!" I say just to stop them.

He gets off of her because the kitchen explodes every time my mom tries to make anything more advanced than instant noodles or sometimes popcorn, and I get a lot of things from my mom, including kitchen skills.

As I walk out of my room, I unplug my phone from my charger. The phone comes to life and my wallpaper shows itself. I can feel a presence over my shoulder. He looks at me, raising an eyebrow and pointing to my wallpaper.

"Senpai and I," I reply.

"Who?"

"Hitsugaya Toshiro, remember him?" I asked.

"Oh, you guys still hang out?"

My mother nods her head.

"A lot." She adds.

We leave the conversation there. I walk to my bathroom, and get washed up as they do the same. In the kitchen, my dad makes waffles as my mother and I talk with him about what has happened while he was gone.

I believe that it is now time for introductions, so I'll just start now. My mother's name is E.B. Tsukiyomi, formally Hydra. She was once human until scientists went and tested on her in a lab. She had no name before. E.B. stands for extreme bacteria since she can adapt to any conditions. She is a part time veterinarian. Her only weakness is penicillin...and my dad, but she won't admit it. My father is Ikuto Tsukiyomi. He was also experimented on and he became a cat hybrid. He is a famous musician who travels the world a lot, thus, I don't see him much. He is weak to catnip and my mom. I am a shinigami—don't ask—with weird attributes; some from my parents, some from who knows where, probably from the weird experiment.

Fangs—Dad

Never Actually Living—?

Deadened Nerves—?

Healing—Mother

Supernatural Strength—**_MOTHER_**

In terms of looks, I'm nothing like my parents, maybe minus the eyes. My mother's hair is a crimson red, she has bright blue eyes. My dad has indigo hair and eyes. I have silver hair and ice blue eyes.

"So, your mother said you hang out with Toshiro a lot." My father said, trying to bring up the subject.

"Yes." I answer flatly.

He tosses the waffles onto our plates and then hugged me.

"Wah! My only daughter is so cold! She won't even tell be about her boyfriend!" He fake whined.

I felt my face heat up.

"W-we're not d-d-dating! Hug mom or something!" I shout.

"O-oy! Don't you-!" My mom was cut off by a kiss.

My phone rang. Freedom! I desperately scrambled to my phone and answered it. I could hear my parents snicker behind me.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Yo, I'm bored, can I come? I got the new Assassin's Creed," he bribed me.

"Are you sure you're not busy with 'studies'?" I tease.

"Haha, very funny. Can I come over or what?"

"Lemme asked my mom." I reply.

I covered the speaker in my phone.

"Toshiro got the latest Assassin's Creed. Can he come over so we can play?" I asked.

"Yeah, I don't know why he always asks. It's not like he hasn't been here 146 times."

"You count?"

"No, besides, he knows the rules, do anything weird and he faces me."

I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, come on over." I tell him

Within two minutes, the doorbell rings. I get up to answer when my dad grabs my arm.

"You're still in your sweats."

"So?"

"You should change."

"Dad! He's my childhood friend. I bet you he's in his sweats too."

I opened the door, I was right. He waved the case at me.

"Yo."

He walks in and puts away his shoes. He straightens up and looks at my mom who is right behind me. He bows in greeting.

"Ohayo gozaimasu!"

"Hi. Stop acting like a stranger." My mom replies.

He chuckles.

"Yes ma'am."

My dad walked through. Crap. I forgot to tell Toshiro that he came home. His eyes widened in surprise. They hadn't seen each other since I was 8, when my dad had started to leave on his tours. I'm now 13. I could practically feel him get tense. He quickly gained his composure and bowed.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Mr. Tsukiyomi!" He said, still in a bow.


	2. Whoops

He straightened up and waited for my dad's response. He didn't say anything. My dad simply stared at him. He took a few steps closer until finally,

"Toshiro, you got old! You're hair's silver!"

"DAD!" I yelled in exasperation, "We've always had the same color hair!"

Toshiro gets a little red.

"Eh? Oh, I guess you're right. Okay, go play!" dad said.

My mother smacks him upside the head.

"Did you eat breakfast?"

Toshiro shook his head,

"But it's alright, really," he assured my mom, just as his stomach growled.

"Uh huh, go eat; Ikuto made waffles."

"Okay." he obeyed, embarrassed.

I giggled.

"Since my dad made it, it's actually edible."

He chuckled.

"I'm not that hungry. I can just eat what's left."

I gave my leftover waffles; I'm not a morning eater. While he ate, I snatched the disc from him. I walked over to the living room and started the download. I heard the clank of him putting away the dishes. He walked over and sat on the floor. I sat in his lap, like usual. Toshiro is a lot taller than me so he doesn't really mind. We play for a few hours. We both like to move around when we play. So eventually, I've tackled him, but then he rolls over on top of me.

"What are you doing to her?" My mother suddenly appears in the doorway. "At least go into her room."

Toshiro blushed.

"Y-you're misunderstanding." He tries to correct her thoughts.

"Oh really? Then why are you 'riding' her?" she asked.

I tilted my head.

"What?" I asked her.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Toshiro will guide you through quite nicely, right?" she winks.

Toshiro went beet red.

"If you really want to know, it's an adult thing." My dad hugs her from behind and then smiles at us. I sat up, slamming my head into Toshiro's chin.

"We aren't dating!" I insist once again, rubbing my head.

"Didn't we tell you dear? We care about our daughter's future love life."

"Can't you just let your daughter play her video games!?" I huff.

Toshiro pats my head.

"It's okay, they care about you."

"And apparently, so do you. A little too much for mere friends."

I completely give up on fighting. I take the disc out and drag Toshiro to my room so we can play in peace. We pretty much spend the whole day playing the game. My parents were sane enough to let him stay for lunch and dinner, "joking" here and there. It got pretty late, and he started to worry about staying too long.

"Thank you for dinner. It's late I'll be going home," he said, putting away his dishes.

"Why don't you stay over? You know, since it's late and you're probably just going to come over tomorrow." my mom offers.

"Oh, but I didn't pack any clothes though, I think I'll be fine, I can just walk back like usual," he said politely.

I giggle at his attempts to remain polite.

"Don't you have some clothes here?" she asked.

He slowly nods his head.

"Then you guys can just hang out here," my dad winks.

I walk to the garage where he had some extra clothes from when he stayed here a few months ago; his apartment had to be vacated and our house is on the larger side. My dad had pulled Toshiro to the side, warning him about my nightmares and what he can do to calm me down, probably. I wasn't listening. Either way, Toshiro already knew. Toshiro met me at the doorway to the garage.

I walked back upstairs with him, ignoring my parents', well more like my dad's flirting. I sighed. Oh, the problems of having the youngest parents ever. They are actually ageless, so they look like they are in their early twenties. We played little bit more until I fell forward from being half awake. He gently picks me up and places me on my bed.

"Good night," he said, patting my head.

"Night," I yawn and hug him.

He smiles and kisses my forehead. He walked into the guest room, which was next to mine. I welcomed the sweet darkness of sleep, but the sweetness quickly turns into thick, hot air. The same nightmare replayed itself. The screams, the blood, the pain, death, all made itself known again. I wake up slowly, to the cold touch on my cheek. Toshiro's face came into focus.

"Nightmare?" he asked gently.

He wipes away my tears and sits by my legs. I nod.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" I ask.

"I heard you crying, but don't worry about it," he reassures me.

"I'm sorry," I say.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" he asked, stroking my hair.

I slowly nodded my head. That is probably what Dad told him to do. My dad knows I need physical comfort, but it's a little too dangerous sleeping with my parents, so I usually sleep through the nightmares. Plus, I don't like it, although my mom said I'm in was really careful about this kind of thing and wouldn't do it without permission.

He lifted the blanket as I moved over. He slipped in and held me tight to him. I allowed myself to relax. Being in someone's arms really makes sleep come easier. Toshiro stroked my head until I fell asleep.

**_A/N: Mother wrote in some parts of my story so if there is anything weird or the like, it was probably her. ex. that scene during video game part..._**


	3. Stairs and Stares

I woke up the next morning to soft silver and the familiar smell of Toshiro. And then something exploding. Or sounded like it did. I jolt up, waking up Toshiro and race downstairs. Dad was still sleeping as he was, well, a really heavy sleeper and I see my mom on a chair, shooting at something invisible with her arm gun.

"Stupid pests. Every year. Dang it." She shoots and I see what she's aiming for. Two cockroaches who were scuttling about like it was the end of the world. Well, if Mother got scared enough it would be.

"Mom, stop! Just step on them or something." I saw her hesitate from stepping off the chair. I sighed as the two males in the house rushed over.

"What happened?" I heard Toshiro ask while dad asked,

"Who died?"

"Die, you f**king little b***hes." Yea, Uma cussed a lot. She shot two more times, this time, getting the two bugs. She stepped off the chair and sighed.

"It's not my fault they jumped out while I was drinking water! Next time, I swear, I'm going to bomb them up."

"No!" We all shout at the same time.

Not a good thing.

"I'm just glad you didn't try to cook again." Dad sighed.

"You shouldn't give me ideas next time for bug extermination." She laughed.

Jeez. She can withstand cancer, but she's afraid to death of cockroaches. I sighed and rested my head on Toshiro's shoulder. I guess it was just a natural action. He stayed another night, due to strong insistence from my parents. Mostly from Uma.

A few days later, I was greeted by him at the gate. I attempted to shove my shoes on quickly, but ended up tripping over a step. Right after pushing open the doors, I stumbled down the stairs, nearly falling. Toshiro caught me.

"Senpai? What are you doing out here?" I asked, out of breath.

"I'll walk you home since it's on the way," he replied, taking my bag. I narrowed my eyes at him. Although my house was on the way, my school wasn't. His school was in between our houses and my school.

"Don't you have classes?"

"Not today. I already told your mother you'll be home late."

I raised my eyebrow at him,

"And why would I be home late?"

"I've been waiting for you to grab something to eat," he replied, heading opposite our houses. As we neared the small café, I realized that it was a popular spot for goukons and couples. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Sorry, if it makes you uncomfortable, we can go somewhere else. I just like the shaved ice here, but I couldn't find an excuse to bring you, so finally I just called your mom and told her I was taking you out."

"The way you said it makes it sound like you are going to murder me," I giggled.

"I promise I'll try not to," he smiled back. We walked into the café. It smelled of roses, weird. It was surprisingly odd, yet not repelling. It was definitely different from the places I'd been to: chalkboard menu, extravagant graffiti of names, gangs, chibis, animals, and doodles, different curtains on each window, chairs made up of the weirdest things: stuffed animals, pencil cases, suitcases, broken chairs, mirrors, cell phones, backpacks, and TVs, other than the ones that lined the walls.

"Whoa, " I gasped. He smiled at me and held up a two on his fingers to the host. Looking around, I caught sight of a girl at the table next to us. Initially, she made eye contact with me, but then whispered something to the people beside her, glaring in our direction venomously. I simply shrugged it off and sat next to Toshiro on the bench made from...pipes? We ordered a medium order of takoyaki-my favorite-and a blue Hawaiian flavored shaved ice to share, condensed milk as the topping of course.

"Senpai, how come you didn't have classes today?" I asked.

"Sensei was out sick," he paused, glancing at me with a playfully, yet frowning, "it's funny hearing you say that. Jeez, you grew up fast," he chuckled.

"What do you mean? You're starting to sound like the old geezer, despite having seen you almost everyday,"

"I mean, it's just 'cause now you call me 'senpai', before you'd call me 'oniichan'. Just sounds different," he smiled, "N-not that I don't like it!" he hastily added.

I eyed him, confused.

"So senpai or oniichan?"

His face contorted into serious thought.

"I don't know, I like both, but how about 'oniichan' is to ourselves, only your name for me?"

I smiled at the thought. A name only I get to call him. I nodded my head, well actually just tilted my head down a bit. I hadn't realized that our noses were nearly touching. Confusion caused my head to jerk back. Jeez, always doing that. We were already really close, I simply hadn't been expecting it, like all those other times. Why would he do that in public though? People would get the wrong idea! What if his crush was here? Surely he had one, even though he hadn't told me anything about having one.

My chest tighten up when I thought of him having a girlfriend. Maybe I was overly happy? No, it wasn't and I knew it. Yup, I knew it full well. It was fear, the fear of having my special Senpai taken away from me. Biting my lip, I looked away, noticing the girl yet again. Toshiro followed my line of sight. His arm came out of nowhere and pulled my head close, kissing it.

"S-senpai!?"

He pulled away, his eyebrows raised clearly asking a rhetorical, "What?" I responded with a set of pouty lips.

Suddenly, I heard a clank, then a crash, then my I registered the cold water on my lap. I looked down, the heck? A strawberry blonde, curly haired girl looked at me, feigning apology. She was from the glaring girl's table. I raised my eyebrows.

"It's fine, really. I can take care of myself," I replied to no avail. She insisted that her and the passerby, aka the glaring girl, help me dry off. Really, I'm thirteen, not three. At least, those were my thoughts until I actually used some sense. Toshiro was stuck back at the table, wiping it up and being held up by the boys from the glaring girl's table. He shot me a concerned look. Oh boy.


	4. Dressing Up

s soon as we turned the corner, the glaring girl slammed me against the wall. She was most definitely Toshiro's age along with the blondie and all the other people at the table. I felt like a three year old kid in a high school house party. She had light brown hair, matching eyes and wearing, not too much makeup, but too much perfume. At least it wasn't too much of both. My nose twitched "like a rabbit's" as my mother says.

"What is this?" she asked the blonde.

"Obviously, this has to be a joke," she replied spitefully.

I raised my eyebrows.

"The heck you want that you had to go through the trouble of destroying property, feigning innocence, and gather a group of meatheads?" I asked, I had homework to do.

"Seriously, she looks like a little sister, totally going to ruin his reputation if we don't take her out, " the brunette ignored me.

"Technically, siblings could be as old as nine months apart, but I know what you mean. She's so not for him."

I rubbed my forehead in frustration.

"Hello? I'm right here! What do you want, and who is 'him'?"

"I want you away from Hitsugaya-sama," the brunette replied, saying his name a little too affectionately for a classmate.

"What? Why? Who are you?"

She blew a bubble in my face with her gum while the blonde replied,

"We are Hitsugaya-sama's classmates, I'm Kirin Haruko and she is Ami Takahiro. We hate you and you have to stay away from him,"

I rolled my eyes. Sighing, I popped Ami's bubble.

"Are you deaf as well as stupid? What does this have to do with me? "  
"Toshiro has never brought a girl here before, only times he's been here was when the whole class went for karaoke. Then, he treats you differently. It has everything to do with you!"

I shook my head and rolled my eyes for the second time. Crazy chicks.

"You are practically asking the impossible. I live right next to him."

Kirin gritted her teeth.

"We like him, so don't interfere."

"But I don't like him."

Or did I? Argh, no. Why did I say that in the first place? Jeez. What do I know about this kind of thing? He's my oniisan-kind of.

"Just don't make him fall for a useless shrimp like you or else."  
"Or else what? Gonna beat me up? Snub me? I doubt that would ever happen anyway, you don't even go to the same school. You don't know me, so here's a tip, don't get me mad."

"Oh no, you don't want us, mad."  
"Did you just take my line?"

"Shut up! Just stay away or else. This is our game, our win, our prize. Don't interfere you little twerp!" Ami shouted.

"I'm not playing a game, I'm in reality," I slipped out beneath her arms. As I turned away, Ami pulled my arm back. Ami held me against her body; Kirin had a piece of the glass cup in her hand, and it wasn't small. She managed to cut my right cheek, before I kicked her in the stomach. Ami pulled out what I'm guessing was a knife of some sort and slashed my shoulder, but it was easy to tell that both girls were hesitant about stabbing. I elbowed her stomach and swiftly bent over until I felt her weight off of my back and into the wall. I spotted the piece of the glass cup and crushed it in front of them. I took Ami's knife and threw it in the restaurant's dumpster.

As I walked back to my table, I saw our food wrapped in a bag. Toshiro's eyes squinted at me while the other guys' went wide. He got up as the guys were still shocked and stopped annoying him. He grabbed my hand and walked way too fast for me until we were a block from the café.

"What happened?"

"They...uh, sounds ridiculous, but it's true, they were mad at me for some reason, but I don't know why, " I replied.

He huffed angrily, grabbing my wrist and dragging me home with him. Before I could ask, he practically read my mind.

"We're going to my house. From now on, I will pick you up from school and you will not walk to school by yourself, okay?" he sighed, loosening his grip, "Sorry, that was controlling, I just don't want you hurt."

"I can take care of myself."

He didn't looked convinced.

"I don't want anything happening to you where you have to defend yourself in the first place."

"Okay..." I nodded.

We walked home to his house. Inside, he cleaned the wounds.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, sorry, " he replied, patting the cotton on my cheek. "I won't dress it, okay?"

I simply nodded. He looked at the cut on my shoulder. It cut through my shirt and a little into my skin, but the bleeding had kind of stopped. He bit his lip.

"Um, I'm going to need to dress that but your shirt..." he trailed off.

He got up and handed me one of his tank tops. I walked out of the bathroom into his bedroom to change. I scrunched my nose as I tried to wiggle out of my shirt without further agitating my shoulder. No use. I tore at the rip until it was from my collar through the bottom hem of my shirt.

I looked around. It hadn't changed much. Same old shelves with too many books to count, same old bed, same old-wait, that's different. There was an untouched bento box on his desk. I walked over. It was a nice one too, probably made by Ami or Kirin. What were they to him anyway? Why had he accepted a bento from one of them? What am I to him? I don't even know. What was he to me? A big brother, I guess. I looked back at the box. Those girls hurt me, but what would I do if he liked them? What if one of them was the girl who...who would take Toshiro away from me? No, he wouldn't like one of them...right? But the box...

"Argh!" I grabbed my head in frustration.

Toshiro came barging through the door.

"Are you alri-" his eyes widened. His face turned really red. Uh oh. I stole a quick glance at, myself. I forgot that I had only taken my shirt off, but hadn't put his tank top on.


	5. What's Going On?

"Just a little trouble taking off my shirt!" I hastily spit out.

"Uh, yeah, okay. Sorry about that." He scratched his head and turned around. After a bit of struggling, I got it on. I stared at his stiff back.

"Ano...Toshiro...I'm done..."

"Oh, okay, come, I'll treat it for you."

He took my hand and led me back to the room. I sat down on his bed while he pulled up a chair. Slipping the strap off of my shoulder, he put some of the antibacterial on. I hissed at it, instinctively grabbing his shoulder. He rubbed my hand with his thumb.

"Sorry, just a little bit longer, okay?"

I nodded with pursed lips. I stared at the wall, bored by the awkward silence. When he finished, he kissed my shoulder, leaving his lips lingering there longer than usual. Suddenly his hands were at my waist. He pulled my body closer to him until I was able to take myself out of shock.

"T-Toshiro-senpai?" He pet my head, what he always did when he wanted to tell me to simply calm down and comply. So I did. He looked into my eyes and then lifted a hand, gently brushing over my lips with his thumb, the rest of his hand cradling my chin. He parted my lips a bit and moved my body closer to his; he was traced my spine upwards, and it tickled. He leaned forward, and with me now on his lap, we were almost of equal height. His face was coming closer and closer, I felt heat in my face and I squeezed my eyes shut. What was he doing? He has tilted his head and I could feel his breath overlapping mine as I dared to open my eyes and stared at him, confused. The moment seemed to last forever...Suddenly something, like the microwave, beeped. He shook his head, as if he had snapped out of a trance.

"S-sorry, I didn't realize...Are you still hungry? I had something heating," he asked, trying to avoid the topic.

"Yeah..." simply rolled off of my tongue as I was still confused. What was he trying to do? Was he going to-no way. My hand brushed over my lips as Toshiro went downstairs to bring some food up. We ate awkwardly, until we finally were able to figure out a topic: what to tell my mother. My father, was more relaxed and understood that I'm capable of taking care of myself. Mother? I could be a world class, top of the line assassin and she will still not let me go anywhere without Toshiro. I sighed. I wanted to do what we normally did. I wanted to just climb into his lap and steal his food and laugh as usual. Or at least I thought I did. To be honest, I was scared. What if he did that kind of thing again? I bit my lip and set my plate down. He grabbed me by my waist and pulled me into his lap.

"Listen, sorry about earlier. I don't want it to make you feel uneasy or anything. If it makes you feel better, just forget it, okay? I guess I don't really have a right to say this anymore but I still want you near me at all times," he nervously smiled at me.

I returned it,

"Okay."

He insisted on walking me home. I held his hand like usual, swinging our arms as we walked. I'd always been smaller than him, but only now did I realize how small I was in contrast, even with our age difference.

I hugged him,

"Thanks for walking me back and taking care of me."

"Yeah, but I'm walking you to school tomorrow, okay?"

"Fine," and with that, he walked home. As I walked inside, I was greeted, or rather yelled at by my mom.

"What the hell happened?!"

I winced as Mother yelled at me, grabbing my shoulders.

"Jeez, it's only a cut, calm down. I'm not dying of blood loss. Toshiro-senpai cleaned it for me.

"But what happened?"

"Don't worry about it." She hesitantly let go, but I could tell that she wasn't convinced.

"Seriously, be more careful. You could get injured really bad, and you're not immune."

"So being immune lets you be crazy? Like you?" I inquired. She raised an eyebrow; she was actually thinking about it.

"Yea... yea, it does."

I narrowed my eyes. "It's not like I'm gonna die." I spat.

She pet my head, smiling.

"Just go take a shower. I'll dress those again for you."

I nodded and went upstairs.

When I came back down, I was met by Dad, instead of Mom.

"Where's Mom?" I asked him, drinking a Yakult while drying my hair with a small towel.

"She's gone to buy groceries. What happened?" He looked up from his music sheets and indicated to his cheek.

"Someone cut me." I knew that I could tell him 'cause he would understand instead of freaking out like mom.

"You hurt anywhere else?" I nodded and showed him my shoulder. "I better dress that before E.B. flips." See? He understands.

Upstairs, in his room, I sat in front of him on the bed as I complained about how my mom was too protective.

"She's too protective. I know martial arts and can defend myself. I mean, what's the use?" I winced a bit as he tightened the bandages.

"She doesn't want you to get hurt then you already are, nightmares and all. At least she lets your boyfriend take care of your nightmares."

"I'm not weak and he's not my boyfriend."

He shook his head.

"My point is, she doesn't know what its like to be normal."

I scoffed. "Neither do I."

"But she's immune to almost everything, and she's almost completely unable to control her temper. She's fine if people hurt her, but she will go crazy when someone hurts her close ones," he said as he patted me gently on the back, indicating that he was finished. I put my tanktop back on and turned to face him.

"No, really?" I said sarcastically.

"Eric might have a reason why she's crazy."

"Who?"

"Your mom's first crush."

I felt my heart thunk. This day was getting more and more confusing. "You...weren't her first?" I asked slowly.

"Not her first crush. I think he tried to kill her." What?

"So what do you suggest me to do?"

"I don't know." We both heard the lock and door open as the rustling of plastic bags and a cuss word tell us that Mom was home.

"Useless. Imma go to my room. I have homework."

Dad nodded as he said,

"I'll tell her that I took care of your cut."


End file.
